It's Time To Take You Home
by paranorama-alchemy
Summary: A Black Veil Brides/Pierce the Veil/original band fanfiction.
1. Going On Tour!

Abby POV

"Hello!" I screamed, walking into my parents California home.

"Little sister!" both Vic and Mike screamed, getting off of the leather couch in the living room to come and hug me.

"Hey guys," I said, kissing their cheeks, "what's up?"

"The usual," Vic replied.

I guess I should tell you about myself, so I don't get you confused. I'm Abby, full name Abigail Fuentes. My two big brothers, Vic and Mike, are in a band, Pierce the Veil, and I'm in my own band, Not Then, Now.

"Abby!" I heard my mom yell, and she ran into the living room. She gave me a hug and kissed me on the check, "how are you?"

"Tired," I replied, honesty. "Flying from Florida to California non-stop really wears you down."

"Well you shouldn't have moved then," Vic said, "you could've lived with Mike and I."

"Oh yeah," I laughed, "that would've worked out so well. We would've been fighting for space for band rehearsals, and you two are way to overprotective of me."

"Are not," Mike grumbled, "we're just looking out for you."

"I'm a big girl," I replied, "I can take care of myself."

"Oh yeah, eighteen," Vic scoffed, "I remember when I was eighteen, I was so naïve."

"Kids," dad warned, walking into the room, "don't start."

"We're not," Mike smiled, "just teasing each other."

I rolled my eyes, "sure." Then I walked over to the black leather couch and plopped down in between Vic and Mike. Mom and dad sat down across from us, on the love seat.

"What's new sweetheart?" my dad asked.

"Nothing really, I've just been working with the band and stuff," I replied. "So you two," I looked at Vic and Mike, "why did I have to fly all the way out here, on a Wednesday?"

"Well," Vic smiled at me, "PTV is going on tour."

"Congads," I said, sarcastically, "is that it?"

"Let us finish," Mike interjected, "listen, Pierce is headlining on a tour a month and half from now. It's from the middle of November to January, and we need a supporting band."

"You don't have another band?" I screamed, "you can't have a tour with one band!"

"No, no, no," Vic cut me off, "we're headlining, and we have another headliner, we need a band to open the show."

"And I fit into this how?" I inquired, raising my eyebrow.

"How does Not Then, Now feel about being the supporting band?" Mike asked me.

"Shut the fuck up, are you kidding me?" I asked, jumping off of the couch.

"Nope," Vic answered, "we're actually being serious now. So what do you think?"

"Uh, HELL YES!" I screeched, and the guys screamed.

"Guys!" mom yelled over us, "sit, we want to talk to you."

"What's up?" I asked, sitting back down.

"Vic, Mike, I want you two to watch over your sister, and Abby, as much as you don't think you need someone to watch over you, remember the last time you went on tour?" mom asked me, and I grimaced.

The last time I went on tour it was this summers Warped Tour, let's just say my band and I drank a little to much, and we almost went to jail. My parents were so pissed at me, I guess they didn't know I drank.

"Fine," I grumbled, "but their not making choices for me."

My dad shrugged, "their going to do what they need to do."

"Whatever," I said quickly, "I want to know more about the tour! Who else is on it?"

"It's a band called Black Veil Brides, do you know them?" Vic asked.

"No," I answered, "well I will soon!"

"Yeah, just a warning, their," Mike paused, searching for the right word, "I guess I'm trying to say their darker than our bands. They do more screaming, and they dress differently."

"I don't care," I replied, "as long as their nice, their good in my book."

"They are," Vic said, and I nodded.

"Well I'm going to call the band and tell them the good news," I stated, getting off of the couch and leaving the house. I sat down on the driveway and got my iPhone out of the back pocket of my Glamour Kills skinny jeans. Dialing the number to the bassist of our band, Jordan, I filled him in, then called James, our drummer, and Chad, the electric guitarist and screamer, and told them the good news.

* * *

**As you can tell, this is my new FF. It's going to have Pierce the Veil, Black Veil Brides, and the original, not famous, non-existent band from my imagination Not Then, Now in it. **

**I think that I'm going to only update this, The Outcasts, and Say You'll Mean It for right now. I love these three too much and I really want to work on them! My other stories can wait, LOL.**

**I'm sorry this chapter wasn't the best, but I realized a long time ago my first chapters aren't the best. I'm just not great at introducing characters I guess. But please hang on with me, because I swear this will get better!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PTV, BVB or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

**Oh, and Happy Halloween! **


	2. Older Brothers Worry Too Much

Abby POV  
*Two and a half months later*

"We're here!" I screamed, running off of my tour bus, my guys following me. I sprinted over to my brother's bus and furiously knocked on their door.

"Hey!" Tony greeted me, opening the door, "their here guys!"

I saw Vic, Mike and Jamie look out of the window of the bus, then they all ran off it, almost trampling Tony in the process.

The guys each pulled me into hugs, then gave the guys in my band "bro hugs." A concept I will never understand, guys can hug each other without being considered gay, but whatever.

"Who's excited for tour?" Chad shouted, throwing his arm into the air. We all screamed various forms of "yeses", and laughed.

"So when is the other band coming?" I asked the guys in Pierce the Veil. They knew more about this tour than my band and I did.

"They should be here really soon," Mike answered, "their from Ohio, so the trip isn't long to here, New Jersey, but Andy did call me and tell me they hit some bad traffic."

"Andy?" James inquired.

"The lead singer," Vic clarified, "Ashley is on the bass, and yes he is a guy, Jinxx is on rhythm guitar, Jake plays electric guitar, and Christian "CC", yes call him CC, plays drums."

"Not gonna lie, those are some weird names," Jordan said, and I laughed.

"Even though I agree remember to be nice," I stated.

"Yes mom," all of the guys groaned, glaring at me.

"Fuck you," I said, crossing my arms over my chest and sitting down on the parking lot asphalt.

~!~

The clink of boots hitting pavement and the rattling of metal made me turn around. The guys were leaning against the buses and they turned around too.  
Standing above me was group of guys. Correction, a group of five, amazingly sexy guys.

Each one was dressed slightly differently, but they all were wearing black skinny jeans, and black shirts. Some had band names on them, while other had plain ones. Each guy had a necklace of a symbol around their neck, and they were wearing chucky, studded belts around their skinny waists.

One guy in particular caught my attention. He was standing at the front of the group, wearing a plain, black, v-neck shirt, tight skinny jeans, and Nikes. His eyes were lined thickly in eyeliner, making his blue-gray eyes stand out even more.

"What's up dudes?" Vic asked, giving each guy a handshake.

I stood up from the ground and walked over to where everyone was standing. Mike wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "you guys, this is my little sister, Abby. Abby, this is Black Veil Brides. Andy," he pointed to guy in the center, and immediately he was my favorite, "Ashley, Jinxx, CC and Jake."

"It's nice to meet you," I said, giving them a wave, "this is my band, Not Then, Now. Chad, Jordan, and James."

"'Sup," Andy asked, and I couldn't help but smile. He had a deep voice, and I liked it.

"You see it," Chad replied, "how was the traffic over here?"

This struck up a conversation with everyone, but Vic and Mike pulled me away from the group, leading me a few steps away, to the point that if we talked, they wouldn't be able to hear us.

"What?" I sighed, knowing what they were going to say.

"Don't get involved with them," Vic said.

How did I know that's what he was going to say?

"If you guys haven't noticed, I'm eighteen now and I can date whoever the hell I want to," I said, raising my eyebrow at them.

"Yes, but you know how band guys are," Mike replied, "they drink, they forget about their girlfriend, and they have sex with whoever is around. Do you want to get hurt?"

"And what about this," Vic added, "they might have girlfriends, do you want to be the girl who's labeled the whore who slept her with her guy?"

"No," I groaned, "but if they don't have girlfriends if wouldn't matter, and if they were to date me, it wouldn't matter because I would be with them on this tour."

"And if it lasts longer than this tour then what?" Mike asked, "oh, and what would mom and dad said if you brought someone like them home for Thanksgiving?"

"I wouldn't give a fuck," I answered, "anyway all of this is hypothetical. I don't even know them."

"Well if you do decide to please be careful, okay?" Vic inquired.

"I promise," I said, sincerely. I hugged my brothers then pulled them back to our group, easily joining in the conversation.

~!~

I was on the tour bus, alone, sitting on the couch, blaring Eyes Set to Kill from my laptop. Because tour officially started tomorrow, all of the guys from the bands decided to go out to dinner to have a "pre tour toast." I was too tired to go out, so I didn't go. Besides I was in Glamour Kills short shorts and a tank top, I was comfy and not moving.

I heard a knock on the bus door and I got up to get it, wondering who it was. I looked out the window first to see who it was, then unlocked it.

Andy walked on, wearing only boxers and white v-neck shirt, and sat down on the couch. I locked the door again, then turned the music off on my laptop and sat next to him on the couch.

"What's up?" I asked.

Andy shrugged, "I didn't feel like going out tonight, and when I saw the light on over here I decided to come chill with you. Is that okay?"

"It's perfectly fine, I was bored," I replied.

"I bet," Andy sighed, "I know I was."

I nodded, "so why didn't you go out tonight?"

"Didn't feel like it," he answerd, "why didn't you go out?"

I shugged, "didn't feel like it either. Plus I see my brothers all the time, and as much as I love my band and the rest of Pierce, and I want to get to you you guys, sometimes I just need a break from them."

Andy laughed, "see, I don't have that problem, I'm an only child."

"You suck," I groaned, "growing up with them was so weird. I almost never talked to Vic, since he's five years older than me, and I was close with Mike, since I'm three years younger than him. The only thing that brought all of us together was music."

"Well at least you guys are close now, right?" Andy questioned.

"Yeah," I smiled, "we are. They just get overprotective sometimes."

"That's the brother's job," Andy replied, "even though I don't have to worry about siblings, all of my friends that are girls I worry about."

"Aw," I said, then I blushed.

"So, not to sound stalkerish or anything, but how old are you?" Andy inquired.

"I'm eighteen," I replied.

Andy whistled, "damn, you don't look like it."

"I get that a lot," I said, "I don't know why though. How old are you?"

"Nineteen," he answered.

"I was thinking eighteen, so I'm close," I smiled.

"Yeah," Andy sighed, looking around the bus, "so, what now?"

I shook my head, "I have no freakin' clue."

All of a sudden Andy jumped, and stood up, digging a iPhone from his pocket. Unlocking the screen I saw he had a incoming call from an Amanda, then it had a heart sign next to her name.

"Hello," he answered, and I heard more than one female voice on the other line, all of them talking excitedly. Andy smiled then pulled the phone away from his ear. "I gotta get this, so I'm going to take off. Do you wanna hang out tomorrow? At the barbque after the show?"

"Yeah," I answered, "we can get to know each other more."

"I'd like that," Andy grinned. The he unlocked the door to the bus and closed it shut, starting the walk back to his bus.

I sighed, I was alone. Again.

I picked up my own iPhone from next to me, and clicked the home button. My screensaver sprang up, and the time said one in the morning. Knowing that Andy wasn't coming back for the night, and that the guys wouldn't be home until later, I decided to go to bed.

I locked the door to the bus, but left the light on in the front lounge that way the guys could see when they got in.

I walked back into the bunk area and closed the door shut, then I slipped into my bunk, the bottom-right.

I got under the banket and closed my eyes, sighing lightly to myself. With good thoughts about tour in my head, I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope so!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PTV, BVB or any other name brand I use in this story.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Am I Ever Going To Get To Know You?

Abby POV

I was sitting on the couch in the front lounge when the guys came out of the bunk area, looking like crap. They each were moaning and rubbing their heads.

"What the hell?" I asked, "what the fuck happened to you guys?"

"Drinking," Chad moaned, sitting next to me and laying his head on my shoulder, "drinking and more drinking."

"Not to mention all the PDA," James added, grabbing the bottle of aspirins out of the cabinet above the sink.

"Where the hell did you guys go?" I inquired, trying to make sense of all of this.

"Your gonna get mad," Jordan mumbled, sitting down at the table.

"Just tell me, I'm a big girl, I can handle it," I stated.

The guys each looked at each other, sharing looks of uneasiness. Finally Chad shrugged his shoulders and spoke up, "we went to a strip club."

"Everyone?" I asked, glaring at them.

"Yep," Jordan popped his lips on the "p", "why does it matter?"

I threw James hoddie over my tank top, and grabbed my phone. "I'm going to go kill my brothers," I stated, running off of my bus.

I found their bus and didn't even bother to knock the door, I just walked in. Jinxx and Jake from Black Veil Brides were on their bus, but I didn't care.

"I can't fucking believe you two!" I shouted at Mike and Vic, "a strip club? Really? You do remember you have girlfriends right?"

"Okay first," Vic stood up from the table he was sitting at and he put his hands on my shoulders, "calm down. Second, Mike and I are single."

"Thanks for clueing me in!" I screamed, "am I the last to know everything?"

"Sometimes," Mike mumbled.

"A lot of the times," Tony added.

I almost screamed. "Fuck you two!" I yelled at Mike and Vic, then I ran off of the bus.

I leaned against their bus, taking deep breaths, trying to calm down.

"Who was that!" I heard a voice yell, and I peered around the front of Black Veil Brides bus to see Andy poking his head around the door.

"It was me!" I shouted, walking over to him.

Andy got off the bus, "are you okay?"

"Pissed at my brothers," I said.

"Why?" Andy prompted.

I shook my head, "I'll tell you later."

"Okay," he turned to go back to his bus, "oh!" he turned back around, "in case I don't see you before you on, good luck with the first show."

I smiled, "you too."

~!~

"Oh my God," I gushed, sitting down at a small table with Andy. Everyone who was on tour, the bands and crew members, were all eating dinner, a little ways away from the venue we played just two hours earlier.

"What?" Andy inquired.

"You!" I screamed, "your band! You guys are fucking amazing!"

Andy laughed, "I'm glad you liked the set, but I think yours was awesome."

I blushed, "thanks."

"So why were you mad earlier?" Andy asked, picking at his House Salad.

"I was just mad that they didn't directly tell me they were going to a strip club, and they didn't tell me that were single now," I answered.

"Did you tell them how you feel?" Andy asked.

"Yeah," I sighed, "I kinda went off the deep end though."

"I heard," Andy chuckled, "actually I think this whole state heard."

"Shut up," I slapped his arm playfully.

"So," Andy looked around, "wanna get to know each other?"

"Yeah," I replied, enthusiastic.

"Favorite color?" Andy inquired.

"Black," I said. "You?"

"Same," he replied.

"Um," I thought, "item you couldn't live without?"

"Eyeliner," Andy responded, "you?"

"iPhone," I replied, "music is my life."

Andy opened his mouth to ask my the next question, but then Jinxx walked over to our table.

"Dude," Andy said, "I remember what I was supposed to tell you. Amanda and her friends called me last night, drunk as fuck."

"Ugh," Jinxx groaned, "how can a seventeen year old be so much trouble?"

I figured this would be the perfect time to ask the question that's been on my mind all day now, "who's Amanda?"

"My sister," Jinxx replied, "she's the biggest trouble maker you'll ever meet. She's into drugs, drinking, cheap sex, you name it."

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Not your fault," Jinxx replied, "it's hers."

I nodded my head and Jinxx left the table.

"Hey," Hunter, my band's tour manager, tapped my shoulder, "time for curfew."

I looked at Andy sighed, "I guess we'll never get to know each other."

"Give me your number, then we can," Andy grinned. I took a pen out of my jean pants pocket and scribbled my number on the palm of his hand.

"Text me later," I said, then I walked away from him, all of the bands following us.

~!~

I was laying in my bunk, looking at the top of it. I couldn't sleep, something that I was use to. Rolling over to lay on my side my pillow vibrated, so I sat up and got my phone out from under it.

Sender: 1-825-4798  
Message: Hey it's andy, r u up?

I quickly typed my response,_ yes, can't sleep. I'm guessing you can't either?_ Then I sent it off and saved his number.

Sender: Andy  
Message: Nope. Nvr can. What r u up to?

I replied:_ nothing really, listening to the guys snores. U?_

Sender: Andy  
Message: Listening to my ipod.

I chuckled, then I heard a thump in the hallway. I opened my curtain and saw Chad lying on the floor, laughing.

"Are you okay?" I asked in between giggles.

"Yeah," he groaned, getting up. "Back hurts now though."

"Hold on, I'll get you something," I replied.

_Chad just fell out of his bunk, I gotta go take care of him. Night!_ I texted to Andy.

Sender: Andy  
Message: Ouch. That's happened to me more than once. LOL. Night, and I hope you have sweet dreams.

I smiled, then turned off my phone and got out of my bunk, heading to the kitchen to find the pain pills.

* * *

**I have to say this, even though you all know it. That's not really Andy's number.  
There. **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry it took so long to get up, I've been busy all day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BVB, PTV or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

To my readers/subscribers,

I'm really sorry what I'm about to tell you guys, but I have too. Starting at this moment, I'm not writing fan fiction anymore. All of my stories are ON HOLD.

I have a lot of reasons for this, but one of them is that I'm just not that in love with ATL as I use to be. Don't get me wrong, I still love them and I'll buy their new record when it comes out, but my music taste has changed. I use to listen to pop punk/alternative and now I listen to screamo/hardcore. That influences what you want to write about majorly.

Another reason is that I don't have time too. Right now I'm busy recording my own music, trying to hang out with friends, and doing well in school. With all of that going on, I don't have time to sit down and write a good chapter, and even if I did have time, I'd put it off.

I'll still read all of your stories, and continue to co-write the stories I am at the moment, but I won't be doing my own stories. Maybe one day I'll go back and finish them, but I don't see that happening right now.

The only site I'm writing on right now is DeviantArt, and those are original co-fics. If you want to read those, please do! I'm working on one right now, which is called "Ill-Fated" and it's being written by me and my friend on there, BlackPinto. Check us both out!There's a link to my profile for that site on my profile here.

I'm sorry about all of this guys, I feel like I'm letting you all down, but you have to understand that I just don't have time to write, nor do I want to.

Message me on here, if you still want to talk. I might not answer when you first send it, but at some point I will.

Hope you all have a wonderful holiday season!

-Alicia a.k.a paranorama-alchemy


End file.
